Reflections
by Moogie Moe
Summary: "I knew an Amell once. She was a special woman. Never met her like again" One-shot


Warning... I'm rusty at this, to this may more than likely suck major monkey balls. XD

* * *

><p>"I knew an Amell once. She was a special woman. Never met her like again"<p>

When Knight-Captain Cullen spoke those words to the young man Garret Hawke, he could recall almost every moment he had spent with the Mage warden. A few particular memories floated above all else.

o0o

9:24 Dragon

Cullen could hear some sort of commotion down the hall from where he was standing. It kept on getting louder by the moment and he also began to hear the faint footsteps and excited chatter of a small group of mages approaching. As the group got closer he noticed that it was only 2 apprentices, one male and one female, he heard the male voice speak first.

"I can't believe that Anders made another run for it!"

"Andraste's knickers, that is attempt number what now?"

"I'm not sure, but it was quite a spectacle."

Cullen hears the female voice laugh, such a melodious sound. "I beg to differ, he nearly singed my hair with that stunt!"

The male voice laughs as the come into view. Cullen recognized the young man as Jowan, and the other was, sweet Maker, Solona Amell. And now with them a bit closer, he could feel a blush creeping up his neck and tried to think of other things. He tried not to think of her long soft hair, her full red lips, her sparking blue eyes. Maker. He was doomed. He was brought back to the moment when he heard her speak again.

"Well, next time when he makes another escape attempt, and you get nearly burned, you'll see how it feels, and I will laugh. But why does he keep trying? they catch him every time!" Solona asked and stopped beside a window to look out.

Jowan stopped as well with a serious look on his face that should have alerted Cullen to something. "Wouldn't you like to get out of here?"

Solona looked at Jowan for a moment and shrugged. "This place is really all I've ever known, as much as I'd love to be free of here..."

Jowan sighed. "Oh right... Sorry. Lets get to our studies, or Wynne will have our necks!"

Solona giggled and nodded. "Right right."

The pair resumed their path towards the door beside Cullen and he accidentally made eye contact with Solona. She smiled at him. Sweet maker what a lovely smile. "Hello Cullen!" she said happily with a small wave.

Cullen felt heat wash over his face and fumbled his words. "Solona. Jowan." Was all he could say, which earned a chuckle from Jowan as they passed through the door into the library.

"Maker. She'll be the death of me." Cullen said under his breath.

o0o

9:30 Dragon

Cullen had just been informed that Solona was to take her Harrowing in two days time, and that he was to be there supervising her until they learned if she had become an abomination, where he'd have to strike her down, or if she passed, and become a Harrowed mage. He spent the past hour in the Chantry praying to Andraste that Solona would pass her Harrowing. He heard faint steps, that then stopped behind him. He opened his eyes and looked behind him to see Solona herself there with a worried expression.

"Cullen, are... are you alright?" She asked him with a small amount of concern in her voice.

"I... Yes, I am. Thank you..." Cullen could feel a slight awkwardness growing between them, like always when he tried to speak with her.

"Oh good. You looked pretty worried and deep in thought." Solona said as she gracefully walked around and sat next to him in the pew. She gently placed her hand on his. "You sure your okay? Your... turning bright red. Do you have a fever?"

Cullen didn't feel her hand past his gauntlet, but the sentiment was overwhelming. Before he knew it, as she spoke he felt a burning heat over his neck and face. He risked a gulp and looked Solona in the eyes. "I'm fine. The armor is just a bit warm you know?" He said with a nervous chuckle, to which Solona responded with a giggle.

"Cullen... I want to tell you something." She said quietly, then looked around quickly to make sure there was no one else around. "I... I like you. A lot." She admitted, with a soft blush forming on her pale skin.

Maker. Was this a test of his strength? Cullen gulped again and felt his throat go dry. He blinked and then there was Solona. Mere millimeters away from his face. Then before he knew it, her lips touched his gently. He closed his eyes and he saw, felt sparks. Wonderful tickiling sparks spread through every fiber of his being. He felt his instincts kick in and he responded to her kiss, by letting his hand reach up and lightly pull her head closer. He felt her tongue gingerly lick his lips, he parted them slightly and felt it meet his.

They were there for maker knows how long kissing when Solona pulled back as if getting some air. "Cullen. Follow me. We can continue this where we'll be less likely caught." She said with a glint in her eye and flushed cheeks. Cullen could only nod in agreement and allowed himself to be lead away to somewhere. He didn't pay attention to where they were, all he saw was Solona, and only Solona. The next thing he heard was a faint click of a door being locked and then being playfully pushed onto a mattress. "You are going to have to take off that armor my dear Cullen, I can't do anything for you if you still have it on." She said with a small smile as she began to undo her robes. Cullen fumbled with the clasps but managed to get his templar armor off. He was rewarded with many hours of pure bliss, and two days later, was rewarded again with his Solona passing her Harrowing.

o0o

9:30 Dragon

Many months had passed since Solona had been conscripted to the Grey Wardens and the tragedy at Ostagar. When Cullen heard the news, he was certain that Solona was dead with the rest of the wardens. He didn't have much time to mourn her loss when Uldred tried to take over the circle. While imprisoned with other templars, he was tormented with visions of Solona. Then one day when he was the only one left, he saw her there before him, she looked different than what he was being tortured with, but still he thought it was a vision. Then he saw her cry at his state, and he knew that it had to be the real Solona. He was filled with rage and despair from what Uldred and the other blood mages put him through that he even painted his Solona with the same brush, he could feel nothing but fear and hatred for Mages.

After Solona and her new companions, Wynne included, saved the circle, she resumed her quest to save Ferelden. Cullen barely looked or talked to her before she left, but when he did, she was already leaving and he could see silent tears falling from her eyes and she gave him a broken smile, one that reflected how broken he was then. He didn't hear from her again for quite some time, and during that time, he began to recover.

Then the Mages were called upon to fight the hoard and the Archdemon.

The next thing he heard was that Solona killed the Archdemon, and lost her own life in the process.

o0o

9:32 Dragon (Present)

Cullen watches Hawke and his companions leave the gallows and smiles faintly. Hawke reminded him a bit of Solona during the time when she was still an apprentice, and Knight-Captain Cullen looked forward to what Hawke will do for Kirkwall.

~Fin~


End file.
